


Biting at the Heels

by unsettled



Category: Iron Man (Movieverse)
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-15
Updated: 2010-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony never allows himself doubt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biting at the Heels

If my math is right – and it always is –

Tony never allows himself doubt. It would be easy, he thinks, to look at a problem and see no solution. It would be even easier to bow out of a project by the simple solution of impossibility. But Tony has never had much patience for easy, and impossibility is – dare he say it – impossibility.

Tony doesn't allow himself to question where his mind goes, or what his hands occupy themselves with. He lets others take care of doubt and questions and problematic barriers. Tony finds the answers to things that haven't been answered because there's never any chance that he might not.

In a tiny, bitterly cold cave in the backside of the world, Tony creates a technology that was never more than a joke out of bits and pieces of his own earlier creations, and Yinsen is amazed and awed. Tony isn't. If he had stopped to think about how much he needed something that couldn't exist, it never would have existed.

Yinsen sees confidence.

Tony sees fear.


End file.
